


Shut Up Already

by dulcetfable



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetfable/pseuds/dulcetfable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathon is up to here with this cute demon's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up Already

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey this is my first fic~!
> 
> So I was having Sockathon feels and my hand slipped.
> 
> (positive feedback is appreciated!)

 

“Jooooooooon, are you listening to me? Jonny. Jon Don, Jonathan, Jimmy, Jon…”

_Does he ever shut up?_ Jonathan walked faster, hoping to leave the demon behind, and raised the volume of his headphones. This walk home was definitely will be a long walk home. Sock quickly caught up to him, still listing nicknames.

Scratch that, not even **nicknames** anymore. Any random ass name that popped in his head was being listed now.

“Cylde, Geoff, Tim, David...” Sock laughed, oblivious to the horrible mood Sock put Jon earlier today. The classic desk being tipped, breaking every one of Jonathan's pencils, switching his notes for each class, and lets not mention lunch.

Oh it was an eventful day for both of them. Sock was smiling while counting up the day's scores.

Sock 1, Jon 0.

Finally, Sock seemed to notice the foul mood that Jon was in, but that made Sock laugh even harder

“What’s wrong? You-You need to write down your feelings? How about you use your pencils?” Sock was loudly snickering by this point, too pleased by the fact that by snapping a bunch of brittle wooden sticks and swapping class notes managed to make Jon a mix of anger and teenage hormones.

_Fucking Sock, his antics are pissing me off more than usual today, and he knows it._

__

“How ‘bout you-you take some notes on this?” Sock was now thrown in a fit of hysteria, laughing so hard it didn’t seem like it would end soon.

_Shut up._ Jon was racking his brain thinking of a way stop Sock’s uncontrollable laughter. _Think, think, think......ah!_ Jonathan's mouth curled into a malicious smile, ready to put his plan in action

“Pfft hahahaHa! Oh my Providence, I can’t stop laughing! You are price--!” Sock wasn’t able to continue his sentence, as Jonathan pressed his lips to the blabbering demon. Sock felt his face flush a deep red. When Jonathan pulled back, he flashed the shell-shocked Sock a victorious smirk. As Jonathan continued to walk down the street, he left the stunned boy with warning

“Next time you don’t shut up I’ll do it again for longer~” When Sock finally snapped back into consciousness, he was still a deep shade of crimson.

 

 

Jonathan 1, Sock 0

 


End file.
